Harley the Hairstyle Fairy
Harley is a Pamper Fairy. Her magic object is a baby-blue hairbrush. It makes sure that brushing doesn't hurt, that hairstyles are produced easily and the right hair equipment can be easily accessed. She is friend with the Hair styilst Fairy Matilda the Hair styilst Fairy. Harley is the 4th Fairy in The Pamper Fairies. Appearance Eyes: Brilliant sapphire blue Hair: Light brilliant yellow with Brilliant turquoise highlights. It flows down her back freely. She wears a blue camisole, denim jeans, black tights and brown boots. Queen Titania gave her a sapphire stone necklace. Story By PamperFairyContributor “Hey Emilia, could you pass the hairbrush to me?” asked Rachel Walker. Emilia, one of The Angels nodded and threw a spiky hairbrush for Rachel to catch. Rachel ran the hairbrush down her blonde locks and fastened a hair clip into it. Her hair shimmered after she washed and brushed it. “Now it’s your turn, Kirsty,” Serena smiled. Kirsty sat in the hairdressing chair. She’d been combing her hair while she waited. Serena hair dried Kirsty’s brown bangs. Then she twisted a hairbrush into Kirsty’s hair and gently pulled the brush down. “Ow…” said Kirsty. “That hairbrush’s tugging my hair.” “Sorry, that must be me,” said Serena. “But Serena, Kirsty’s hair is knotted,” Lexy pointed out. “Like mine.” Lexy’s frizzy curls were knotted. “But I thought I had combed my hair,” said Kirsty. “It was all shiny and smooth a minute ago.” Rachel looked at Kirsty. Kirsty looked at Rachel. Was this Jack Frost’s work? Rachel and Kirsty shared a secret. They were friends with the fairies! Whenever evil Jack Frost was stealing objects, the girls would help them retrieve the objects. So far, they were in the middle of a fantastic adventure. The Pamper Fairies’ objects had been stolen and it was up to the girls to get them back. “I think the hairbrush is worn down,” Serena sighed. “Girls, could you go to the market and get a new one for me?” “Of course!” the girls chorused. Serena beamed at them and gave Kirsty a fiver. “Be back at three.” Rachel and Kirsty shut the apartment door behind them and walked out into the corridor. “Oh, I hope Lei’s sister Harley comes quickly,” said Rachel as the girls scurried into the streets. “Lei said her sister would need help tomorrow.” “Maybe Harley’s job is something to do with hairdressing.” Kirsty pointed out. As the girls strode into the market area where they’d retrieved Eliza’s magic avocado, they spotted a hairbrush shop. They walked in that direction. “Hello,” Kirsty smiled. The shopkeeper was blonde and had shiny blue eyes. She smiled back. “How can I help you, girls?” she asked warmly, like Queen Titania, queen of the fairies. “We’ve come to get a hairbrush,” Rachel ordered. “The one we had before wasn’t very good.” “Well, you’ve come to the right place!” the shopkeeper grinned. She stood aside, displaying hairbrushes, clips, bands and other hair things on little shelves. “So, what do you say? Nice little stall, isn’t it? I’m raising money for charity.” “Ooh! Lets buy that hairbrush on the right,” said Kirsty. She held out her fiver. “Thanks girls. See you soon!” said the jolly shopkeeper. As the girls waved goodbye, Rachel held the hairbrush in her hand, taking a closer look at it. It was shiny red and the bristles were thin and plastic. The hairbrush was very glittery. “That hairbrush is very pretty,” said Rachel. “It matches Lexy’s hair.” The girls hurried back to the apartment in the hotel. “Oh, thanks you girls!” Emilia cried. She rushed towards them, gave them a hug and rushed off with the hairbrush. “Looks designer to me,” said Lexy. “How did you buy it with a five pound note?” “We don’t know. It was just for sale.” Kirsty answered. She sat back on the chair. “Was it my go?” “Yes it was,” Serena answered. “Now, where did I put my hair clips?” Serena searched around of her missing hair clips but she couldn’t find them. “I should’ve asked you girls to get some clips. I’ll go down to the market and fetch a couple.” Serena said. She, Lexy and Emilia gathered together and they walked out of the room. “You can chill out, girls. We may take a while,” Lexy said. “Paparazzi are everywhere…” Rachel checked that The Angels were gone and turned to Kirsty. “Maybe this could be our change to look for Harley’s magic item.” Just then, bursts of glitter popped out of a hair band. A tiny figure appeared. “Harley!” cried the girls. A fairy popped out of the glitter. She was blonde and had a few natural brown highlights. Her camisole was clear blue and wore an aquamarine-studded necklace. Her shorts were denim and she wore tights and boots. “Hi girls!” she called. “Hi Harley!” the girls called. Harley fluttered over to the girls. “Lei told me all about you,” Harley smiled. “I think you could help me protect my hairbrush!” “Protect? You’ve already found it?” Rachel asked, puzzled. “I’ve found it, well… sort of. My “sat-map” that I made in Fairyland tells me that the brush is somewhere in here,” said Harley. “You see I also like science and technology.” “It couldn’t be the brush we just bought?” gasped Rachel after a few moments. “What does it look like?” asked Harley, interested. Kirsty described the hairbrush with Rachel cutting in on some parts. “That’s my hairbrush you bought!” cried Harley. “Girls, you found it!” “It’s right here.” Kirsty said, picking it up. Just then, a gust of wind from the open window blew the hairbrush out of Kirsty’s hand. It plopped on the floor by Serena’s hair accessories. “Catch it, girls!” Harley called. She and the girls sped over to the hairbrush but a green hand popped out of nowhere and snatched it. “Oh no! We’ve lost it!” cried Kirsty. “It was a goblin! They’ve come to steal the hairbrush!” Rachel added. Harley sighed. “The hairbrush was the only item that Jack Frost couldn’t steal.” “Why?” Rachel asked eagerly. “At the Pampering Party, Jack Frost stole all of my friend’s and sister’s magic items but stealing items fairies were already using took up lots of his magic,” Harley explained. “He tried to steal my hairbrush too, but he’d run out of power and he fled back to his Ice Castle. “Well we’d better get looking!” cried Rachel. Harley waved her wand over the girls and two sparks of glitter landed on their heads and they immediately shrunk into fairies. Rachel fluttered over to the door to the corridor of the hotel. She squeezed through the letterbox, followed by Kirsty and Harley. They followed Rachel to the reception and they hid behind the vase of flowers they’d found Eliza in. “Harley, can you sense magic anywhere?” Rachel whispered. Harley nodded. “Follow me,” She scooted along the red patterned carpet and stopped by the stock cupboard. “In here!” Rachel, Kirsty and Harley used their strength to push the door open. The door slammed open and there were two goblins sitting in the middle of the stock cupboard. The cupboard was pretty big and had boxes of towels, duvet covers, pillow covers, soap and more. “Welcome to Frosty’s Salon!” cried on goblin. “I think you need a haircut!” said the other. “Come and sit down here!” Kirsty awkwardly sat down on an armchair. “Do you want a brush, cut and style or a brush, cut and dye?” asked the first goblin. “I’d like a brush please.” Kirsty said. “Of course! One brush coming up!” the second goblin smirked. He took out a sparkling brush. “You ready?” “It’s the magic hairbrush!” cried Harley. “I hope Kirsty has noticed.” Fair enough, Kirsty had noticed and she came up with a quick plan. The plan showed in her eyes, as Rachel and Harley looked at her, panicky. “I think we’ll just have to go along with Kirsty’s plan,” said Rachel, patting Harley’s back. One goblin held Kirsty’s hair out for the goblin with the brush to brush. He touched Kirsty’s hair with the hairbrush and waited. “Why isn’t this hairbrush working?” the goblin asked. “Where’s the ON button?” “No, no, no, you nitwit. You brush the hair like this,” the other goblin growled. He brushed his hair but he didn’t have any on his head! “Ow! That hurt!” he cried. “It scratched me!” “No, you’re just not using it properly. You’ve got to scrape it down like this,” said the other. He also scraped his head until it was red. “This hurts. It doesn’t work!” cried both goblins. They rushed out of the cupboard, dropping the brush on the way. “Stay away, you cursed hair brush!” cried one goblin. “You can’t hurt us!” “But it obviously hurt them!” Harley sniggered. She picked the brush up and put it in her pocket. “Thanks girls for finding my hairbrush!” smiled Harley. “It wasn’t much of an adventure, wasn’t it? It just happened on it's own!” “It was an adventure!” smiled Kirsty. “Every minute with the fairies is an adventure!” “I’m glad to hear that,” Harley grinned. “Well, I’d better be off. I’ll see you at the Pampering Party, eh?” “Of course!” smiled Rachel. “Goodbye, Harley!” the girls cried. Harley saluted as she was whisked away in a cloud of glitter. The girls turned back into their human size. “That was a peaceful adventure!” Rachel said as the two girls walked back to the apartment. “I hope The Angels have found their hair-dressing stuff!” “Oh no!” cried Kirsty suddenly. “We haven’t got a hairbrush for the Angels!” Rachel thought for a moment as they opened the apartment door. Emilia, Lexy and Serena were waiting for them with a cup of coffee. “Hi girls!” smiled Lexy. “We found our hair-dressing stuff. We had the wrong box of stuff!” “At least we can carry on!” smiled Emilia. “Oh, we found a brush on our table. It seemed in perfect condition so we took it!” Kirsty slipped back on the hairdressing chair. “Was it my go?” “Yes it was,” said Serena. She sat on her stool near the hairdressing chair. That night, the girls had a fresh, new hairstyle. Rachel had a lock of hair temporary dyed orange. Her hair was twisted into a bun and a few flowers were added. Kirsty had her hair trimmed at the front and plaited it for the night. “Your hair will look so nice when it’s crimped tomorrow!” smiled Rachel. “I wonder what your mum will say about your dyed hair!” Kirsty chuckled. “At least you girls have a fresh, new hairstyle!” smiled Lexy. “Your friends will be so jealous when they find out their hair was styled by The Angels!” The five friends snuggled up on the sofa in front of a large wide screen TV. They each had a pot of popcorn. "I hope we can find the rest of the Pamper Fairies’ magical items!” whispered Kirsty. “I don’t want our sleepover to be ruined any more!” “I agree. All I want is for the Pamper Party in Fairyland to be successful and our sleepover to be decent,” Rachel answered, lowering her voice. “We WILL find the items tomorrow!” vowed Rachel. “I just know we will! Category:Fairies Category:Fairy suggestions Category:The Pamper Fairies Category:LexsJB's pages Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters wearing tights Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Characters wearing shorts Category:Long haired characters Category:Blue haired characters Category:H Category:Fourth fairies in their group Category:Drawn fairies Category:Fairies wearing jewellery Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters wearing grey